Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parameter setting system, and particularly to a parameter setting system being capable of setting or changing parameters of tone color, pitch, volume or effect imparted thereto (depth of vibrato effect, speed of vibrato effect or depth of reverberation (reverberant effect) and the like, hereinafter referred to simply as "tone characters" which are elements for producing musical tones in an electronic musical instrument in which such musical tones to be used for a performance are selected from a plurality of the musical tones preset.